Z Rocky Road  ONESHOT
by Fanatical Writer
Summary: An afternoon spent together leaves JJ and Hotch with a deeper sense of friendship. This is set a few months after she left the BAU.


_Author's Note: Hello! This fic was written in response to one of the challenges. It was a Pick Your Own Pairing assignment and I wrote the following prompt:_

_A (Hotch) and B (JJ) go out for ice cream and run into C (Strauss) from work, who they don't really want to spend their private time with._

_I hope you like it, as it's the first time I've written a JJ/Hotch._

"I'm glad you called, Hotch," JJ said as they made their way across the park towards the ice cream stand. It was really too cold for ice cream, but Henry and Jack had insisted, and with everything going on, JJ didn't have the heart to deny her son anything right now.

"Me, too," he said fervently, and then purposely softened his tone. "Why didn't you tell any of us, JJ?"

She laughed humorlessly. "Come on, Hotch. I might not be a part of the BAU anymore, but I remember what it's like. All it takes is one piece of bad news to ruin your concentration. And that's the last thing _anyone_ needs."

"You don't have to call me Hotch anymore," he informed her. "I'm not your boss." There was a short pause. "Why didn't you tell Garcia?"

JJ shrugged. "She'd have plied me with questions. And I love her, but…I couldn't take that right now. I…" She took a deep breath then exhaled slowly. "I feel lucky just to make it through the _day_ some days. It's harder than I thought it was going to be."

Hotch nodded in agreement. "It's hard to be alone when you've been with someone for so long."

"Yeah," JJ said, her voice breaking. "And…I've always loved being a Mom, but…sometimes I can't wait for Henry to go to bed just so I don't have to see that heartbroken look in his eyes."

"JJ—"

"But I know it's temporary," she said quickly. "And I know I'll get used to Will not being there when I wake up in the morning. Eventually. I just…won't ever get used to this feeling of…betrayal." She suspected _lots_ of women didn't get over being cheated on. Will had claimed it was a one night stand, but it hadn't mattered.

"I'm sorry, JJ," Hotch said sincerely.

"Yeah, me, too. But…you know what?" she said with forced cheerfulness.

"What?"

"Henry hasn't looked this happy in months." She turned to look at Hotch. "He really enjoys spending time with Jack."

Hotch laughed as he watched the boys racing towards their destination. "I think I can say with absolute certainty that the feeling is mutual."

The place was deserted on this crisp fall day, except for a few people out speed-walking, so there wasn't a wait when they reached the counter. "Can I get two scoops, Daddy?" Jack asked excitedly.

Hotch grinned as he picked his little boy up. "I think we can do two scoops. But that means _four_ napkins," he teased his son.

As soon as the little boys had their cones, they took off running for the nearest bench, guarding their treats with their lives.

Hotch watched as JJ smiled tenderly at the sight of her son, but winced when he realized it didn't quite reach her eyes. He reached for her hand and tugged her against his side, so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders. He'd always had a soft spot for her and hated to see her so obviously hurting. This wasn't a JJ he was used to. "It won't hurt forever, JJ," he said, thinking of Haley. "I promise." Thinking of his late wife still hurt, but miraculously, the pain was lessening with time.

It would figure that of all people to run into while he had his arm around JJ, Erin Strauss would appear—the one person who was sure to speculate on their actions instead of asking.

"Aaron." Her eyes fell on JJ. "And JJ," she said in surprise.

JJ nodded as she stepped away from Hotch's loose hug. "Ma'am." Why did this woman always have the ability to unnerve her?

"How are things in Washington?" Strauss asked as Hotch's arm dropped to his side.

JJ cleared her throat and lifted her chin defiantly. She'd be damned if this woman would see her life falling apart at the seams…this woman who'd taken her away from the friends who'd become her family. "Everything's great," she said. "I'm learning a lot."

"That's great!" Strauss said enthusiastically. "I knew you'd—"

"Oops, Jack dropped a scoop!" Hotch said.

"Would you look at that?" JJ asked. "Henry! Zip up your coat!" She turned to Strauss. "Really…great to see you," she said unconvincingly before taking off for her son, Hotch at her side.

JJ was breathing heavily by the time they reached the boys. "I was _not_ about to listen to her say 'I told you so,'" JJ said as she wrinkled her nose.

Henry frowned as he looked down. "Mommy, my coat _is_ buttoned," he said in confusion.

"Oh," said JJ. "It didn't look like it from where I was. I'm sorry." But Henry wasn't listening; he was too busy concentrating on his ice cream. "Now _she's_ the one thing I don't miss."

Hotch laughed. "I wish you would have taken her with you."

JJ laughed heartily, but stopped when she found Hotch staring. "What?" she asked, suddenly self conscious.

"Nothing," Hotch said as he tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. "It's just good to hear you laugh again."


End file.
